fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Chosen Paths/Script
Azure Moon Verdant Rain Moon Our Chosen Paths Narration The Kingdom army has captured Fort Merceus. Managing troops from the now-stable western Kingdom and former Alliance territory, the Kingdom army returns to Garreg Mach to regroup and reorganize its forces. With sufficient might to challenge the Empire, the Kingdom army finalizes their plans to march on Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. Event: Death and Truth Cathedral | Daytime * Gilbert: Ah, there you are. His Highness was looking for you. * Byleth: 'Where is he? * 'Gilbert: He's gone ahead, and started interrogating the prisoner–Viscount Kleiman's man. He said he'd like for you and I to be present as well. Will you come with me? (Byleth nods) Meeting room | Daytime * Dimitri: I cannot overlook your reckless remarks. Are you really so keen to lose your head? * Prisoner: I only did what I believed was right. I swear to the goddess that I'm not lying. Amidst the turmoil of the tragedy, Lady Patricia was supposed to be the only one who was unharmed. We had been given orders ahead of time to not approach her carriage... * Byleth: Was Patricia an accomplice? * Dimitri: Of course not. What would my stepmother have had to gain from such a... * Gilbert: '''Perhaps Lady Patricia would have done anything to return to the Empire...to her husband and daughter. * '''Dimitri: What exactly are you implying? * Gilbert: For the past few months, I've been spying on lords who defected to the Empire in order to investigate rumors about Lady Patricia. Cornelia's words were true. The two of them... I am afraid they conspired together, after all. * Dimitri: Enough of this nonsense. You say she wished to return home? That isn't nearly enough reason to cause such a tragedy. * Gilbert: (turns to Dimitri) I do not intend to imply that the two of them were solely responsible for the whole affair. There were likely nobles who opposed the king, or potentially someone who wanted to throw the Kingdom into chaos. The Empire, and people like Solon and Kronya, had their motives, too. * Dimitri: So my stepmother joined with them to cause the tragedy... Is that what you believe? * Gilbert: Ultimately, this is just conjecture based on the evidence at hand. I have no idea what their true intentions were. * Dimitri: I see. We will hear what this man has to say. For now... * Prisoner: My lord had long felt that King Lambert's radical ways were dangerous. At the time, he was approached with an offer to take part in the incident at Duscur... My lord loves his homeland. To me, he embodied justice. We were only doing what we thought was right. * Dimitri: And so, in the name of justice, he caused massacre upon massacre out of love for his homeland. You murdered your own king, killed our soldiers, and involved innocent citizens. And yet you have the gall to speak of justice? * Prisoner: I am only standing before you now because I could no longer bear the weight of my sins. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Did you share those feelings about your homeland? ** Choice 2: Do you regret your actions? * Prisoner: ** Choice 1 response: Yes... I believe I do. ** Choice 2 response: No. I accept your hatred, and even the punishment of death, but I still believe it was a massacre in the name of justice. * Dimitri: Gilbert. Lock this man in his cell. * Gilbert: Are you not...going to kill him? * Dimitri: I will make that decision once I have had time to consider this man's definition of justice. * Gilbert: Yes, Your Highness. Cathedral | Evening * Dimitri: ... * Byleth: Are you OK? * Dimitri: No... I cannot say that I am. Tell me, Professor... How well do you remember your father, Jeralt? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Not very well. ** Choice 2: Very well. * Dimitri: ** Choice 1 response: I figured as much. Even the memory of those who pass away is taken from those they left behind. Little by little. Year by year. ** Choice 2 response: Soon enough you will come to understand how painful it is to forget the faces of those who have passed on. * Dimitri: To be honest, I cannot really remember my stepmother's...that woman's smile. Nor the sound of her voice. I always told myself that I would not allow my mind to forget. And yet...all I can recall with clarity is her gazing away, so forlorn. Did my stepmother wish to go home so badly that she would kill Father and me...kill her false family? Home...to her own blood. Her true family. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: There's no way to know for sure. ** Choice 2: I don't have those answers. * Dimitri: I suppose it doesn't make any difference now. I am asking you questions you could not possibly know the answer to. I am finished with thoughts like that. I am finally able to go on living without clinging to hate. If I truly treasure those who have died, then I must earnestly atone for my sins. Father, Glenn, all of the soldiers who have fallen... The people of Duscur who still suffer persecution... The only atonement I can offer them now is to take responsibility for this broken Kingdom that has been entrusted to me. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's true. ** Choice 2: Take responsibility for the Kingdom... * Dimitri: That is why I feel that I must meet with Edelgard and try to take to her. Do you think it's a fool's errand? Honestly... I think so too. But I must swallow my feelings and grudges–our whole history, really–and ask her about this future that she sees. What she aims for once her domination is complete. What kind of justice she clings to as she fights. And why she felt it necessary to start this war... I believe that asking her these things is the true responsibility I have been tasked with as king. * Byleth: How will you accomplish this? * Dimitri: We will march our troops to the Imperial capital. But before any battle begins, we will set up camp nearby and send a messenger. I will tell her that I need to speak with her in a safe place, without any weapons or troops. As to whether or not she will agree to my request... Well, that rests solely on Edelgard. * Byleth: I'm certain she'll agree. * Dimitri: I would like to believe that as well. You know, Professor... When we fought in Fhirdiad, Cornelia mocked me and called me pitiful. But even if it is true that my stepmother never loved me, I am not to be pitied. After all, I have allies and dear friends who care for me. And now, I also have you by my side. Monastery exploration Event: Questions and Answers Enbarr, the Imperial Capital (Outskirts) | Daytime * Dimitri: Professor. Do you think Edelgard will show up? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: She will. ** Choice 2: I doubt it. * ???: ** Choice 1 response: Well, well. It's been a long time, Professor. And hello to you, too, Dimitri. ** Choice 2 response: Sorry to disappoint you, Professor. (Edelgard and Hubert join Byleth and Dimitri) * Dimitri: Edelgard. I did not think you would actually accept my request. * Edelgard: Call it a whim. Well then? What did you want to talk about? * Dimitri: I will get straight to the point. Why did you start this war? There had to be a way to change things in your territory without the need for so many senseless casualties. * Edelgard: It may be hard to believe, but this is the way that leads to the fewest casualties in the end. Don't you see? * Dimitri: How could I? Countless people have already lost their lives in this conflict. * Edelgard: The longer we took to revolt, the more victims this crooked world would have claimed. I weighed the victims of war against the victims of the world as it is now, and I chose the former. I believe that I have chosen the best path, the only path. * Dimitri: Even after seeing the faces of those who have suffered the ravages of war, you would still force them to throw their lives away for the future? You are obsessively devoted to this war and deaf to the screams of its victims. You cannot change the cycle of the strong dominating the weak with a method like that. * Edelgard: You're wrong. That very cycle is exactly what I have devoted my life and my power to destroying. If after all of this you believe the weak will still be weak, that is only because they are too used to relying on others instead of on themselves. * Dimitri: Yes. Perhaps someone as strong as you are can claim something like that. But you cannot force that belief onto others. People aren't as strong as you think they are. There are those who cannot live without their faith...and those who cannot go on once they have lost their reason for living. Your path will not be able to save them. It is the path of the strong, and so, it could only benefit the strong. * Edelgard: Heh, so you consider me strong, do you? Even if one clings to their faith, the goddess will never answer them. Countless souls will be lost that way. Living without purpose. And I can be counted among those who have died that way as well. But that's why I must change this world, on behalf of the silent and weak! * Dimitri: And do you intend to become a goddess yourself? Will you steal the power to take action from the broken-hearted masses you claim to defend? The ones who can truly change the way of the world are not the rulers, but the people. Pushing your own sense of justice and your own ideals onto even one other person is no more than self-righteousness. * Edelgard: Maybe it is self-righteousness, but it doesn't matter. Someone has to take action and put a stop to this world's endless, blood-stained misery! * Dimitri: Do you not believe in the power of people to join together and rise up? Humans are weak creatures. But they are also creatures who help each other, support each other, and together, find the right path. I have learned that humans are capable of all that from the professor...and from everyone in my life. * Edelgard: I doubt a highborn person like yourself could know how the poor feel or what motivates them. (Note: This line was mistranslated from the original Japanese text. The actual translation should read: Someone who was fortunate enough like you to have those things, will never understand those of us who don't have those things.) * Edelgard: This is nonsense. Thought, I'm finally starting to understand how you feel. But that makes it even clearer to me that we can never fully understand each other. * Dimitri: I feel the same. I finally understand...what you believe is right. * Edelgard: Good-bye, Dimitri. * Dimitri: Wait, Edelgard. There is something I must give you. (Image of a knife) * Dimitri: This is for you. Use it to cut a path to the future you wish for. And I will rise up to meet you there...El. * Edelgard: ... (Cutscene to the past. Young Dimitri runs up to young Edelgard) * Dimitri: '''El! So it's true... You're really going away? Going back home? * '''Edelgard: There's nothing I can do about it. It's all happening so fast... I'm as surprised as you are. * Dimitri: El... Um... Here. I want you to have this. (Image of a dagger) * Dimitri: El, listen to me. No matter how hard things get, you can't give in, OK? You've got to cut a path to the future you wish for, no matter what. * Edelgard: '''It's...a dagger? Why would you give me something like this? * '''Dimitri: Oh, um... I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything better to give you. * Lord Arundel: Edelgard! What are you doing? It's time to go. Hurry and get in the carriage. * Edelgard: Oh! I... I'm sorry, Uncle! I have to go now... Good-bye, Dimitri. (Edelgard runs away) (Cutscene to the present) * Edelgard: I...I remember now. You gave me a dagger, all those years ago. * Dimitri: Heh, I'm still sorry about that. I should have given you something that would've made you happier. * Edelgard: Perhaps. At the time, I was quite flustered by such a dangerous gift. I left without giving you a proper response...and that was the last time we saw each other. * Dimitri: True. It is a sweet memory with a bitter ending. * Edelgard: I'm afraid it will do no good to reminisce, Dimitri. That girl you knew back then is gone. As good as dead. But...I'll tell you now what I wasn't able to tell you back then. Thank you. My dear, forgotten friend...because of you, I never lost my heart. As for the future...that will be decided in battle. King of Faerghus. As the emperor, I shall await your arrival in Enbarr. (Edelgard and Hubert leave) * Dimitri: '... Cemetery With a decisive battle ahead, Byleth visited the cemetery. ''(Scene of Byleth standing before their parents' grave.) * '''Jeralt: Sorry... It looks like...I'm going to have to leave you now. (groans) One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her. * Byleth: '''(Someone I love...) Battle: Assault on Enbarr Narration The Kingdom army, having gathered new troops and significant strength, commences its march towards the Imperial capital of Enbarr. In response to their movements, Emperor Edelgard orders her trusted retainer, Hubert, to the front lines to meet the Kingdom army head-on. The two forces clash in the city streets. During Battle * '''Dimitri: The gates to the Imperial capital have been broken. All troops, storm in! The emperor is within reach! * Gilbert: The Imperial troops are dug in across the city. Let's cut through them, and carve a route to the palace. Phase One * Hubert: Heh. The Savior King arrives, hands red with blood. Let's give him a royal welcome. Artillery, once the enemy is in range, fire at will. Reinforcements will fly in shortly. Keep your focus and hold steady until they arrive. Dorothea (When player approaches opera house) * Dorothea: The battle is nearing the opera house. I hope everyone in the company is safe. (Vs. Anyone) * Dorothea: Oh, that face brings back some memories. It's a shame we don't have time to catch up. (Vs. Manuela) * Dorothea: Manuela? It's not like you to show up anywhere sober. What's the occasion? * Manuela: I thought maybe we could talk. I could help you see the error of your ways. Or we could just try to kill each other over what we believe in. You ready to do this? * Dorothea: No... But let's get to it. (Vs. Byleth) * Dorothea: If it's our destiny to kill each other, then I cannot–will not–respect the goddess. My only request is that if you win, you'll at least have the decency to kill me quickly. (When defeated) * Dorothea: Edelgard, forgive me... I can't... * Hubert: So, Dorothea has been defeated. We will need to thin their numbers as well, or else. If House Varley's troops arrive in time, we may be able to flank the Kingdom's army... (When the warlock replacing Dorothea if she was recruited is defeated) * Hubert: So, they've stopped our reinforcements. We will need to thin their numbers as well, or else. If House Varley's troops arrive in time, we may be able to flank the Kingdom's army... Petra (Vs.Anyone) * Petra: '''For Adrestia and for Brigid! I will be defeating all of you! (Vs.Byleth) * '''Petra: Professor... I have been thinking. About why I came to Fódlan. To the Empire. I am here to be protecting Edelgard...and to be stopping you. (Vs.Shamir) * Shamir: I cannot bring myself to kill you... You're a princess of Brigid. A hostage of the Empire. * Petra:'' That was the truth in the past, but it is a different truth now, Shamir... I am... the will of the emperor! * '''Shamir:' In that case, I won't hold back. Defeated * Petra: Edelgard... I will not be keeping my promise... Give me forgiveness, please... Hubert (Vs Anyone) * Hubert: It's almost a shame to kill you. Not even death will make you consequential. (Vs. Byleth) * Hubert: '''I should have disposed of you a long time ago. I will rectify that failure here! (Vs. Ferdinand) * '''Hubert: Running into you in the capital like this-I have to say it's almost sentimental. * Ferdinand: Hubert. She must leave. * Hubert: You really think you can make her? * Ferdinand: It does not matter what i think. Those are my orders. (Vs. Dimitri) * Dimitri: Hubert. I would tell you to get out of my way, but I highly doubt that you would abide. * Hubert: Heh. Your silver tongue will do you no good here. This is not your path to tread. * Dimitri: That is not your decision to make, nor is it mine. All I can do is blaze ahead! (When defeated) * Hubert: We must place our faith...in Her Majesty... Her victory is everything... * Dimitri: It's over... The way to the palace is clear. Let's move! Event: The Imperial Palace * Dimitri: Send your platoons to capture Enbarr! There is to be no needless killing or pillaging, understand? * Kingdom General: Yes, Your Highness! (Kingdom General leaves. Dimitri turns to Byleth and the Blue Lions) * Dimitri: Edelgard awaits us. We will advance our main forces straight to the palace. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: We've finally made it here. ** Choice 2: We can win this. * Dimitri: Yes, it has truly been a long war. And we have only made it this far because of you... Actually, no. I will save that sentiment for after we win this battle. We will advance our troops and confront her. We must strike down the emperor and end this war. * Dedue: My life is yours, Your Highness. * Annette: Let's win this and go back home in victory! I'll do the very best I can! * Ingrid: On my honor as a knight...I will not lose! * Mercedes: I know the goddess is watching over us. Let's be sure to return home safely. All of us. * Ashe: As a citizen of Faerghus, I will fight with everything I have! * Sylvain: Heh heh heh, is this what a do-or-die situation looks like? You had best give it your all too, General. * Felix: The path to the emperor is open. Fulfil your duty as our king. * Byleth: Let's go! * Dimitri: Yes. I will... No. We will win this. Together! Everyone! Move out! (Army cheers) * Edelgard: The time has nearly come. * Imperial General: Yes, the anomaly should present itself shortly. However... * Edelgard: There's no reason to fret. Besides, it's far too late to second guess. Now, assume your position. I can't promise your safety if you remain here. * Imperial General: Very well. (Bows and leaves) (Blackout) * Edelgard: Ugh... This pain is nothing...compared to what I have already suffered... (Scene returns to reveal the transformation of Edelgard into Hegemon Edelgard)Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts